


Hollow Halls

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The caves and tunnels below the Misty Mountains are no place for the unwary.





	Hollow Halls

“Precious… my precious…” Sméagol crooned as he approached the secret place on his island in the lake. 

There had been more activity than usual in the mines recently and if he was lucky, some unwary little runt would have become separated from its pack to wander alone in the dark.

Sméagol didn’t mind being alone, and anyway with his precious he was never really alone.

He drew the golden ring from a hole hidden by a rock and slipped it onto his bony finger.

He knew the tunnels better than anyone.

He was hungry and it was time to hunt.


End file.
